


Be More Alluring: a Personality Swap AU meta

by Sedusa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codependency, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Toxic Relationships, Untagged, most of what's in this is untagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: “You need to be more alluring.”"... don’t you mean attractive?”“I do not. Your attractiveness is adequate, Brooke; if you want to mask your apparently latent queerness, you have to make themwantyou straight. Isn’t that why your step-father defended you?”Brooke Lohst is a loser with a lot of hang-ups.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere's Squip/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip/Brooke Lohst, Rich Goranski/Brooke Lohst, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Rich Goranski's Squip/Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip/Brooke Lohst
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Be More Alluring: a Personality Swap AU meta

**Author's Note:**

> This is all me rambling so I don't really need to add much of an author's note, but I did want to say that:  
> -the editing on this has a once-over, and  
> -a lot of here may be offensive to some people (beyond just the darkfic aspect)  
> I apologize if this is too much, and it's perfectly okay to close out at any time! <3
> 
> (if you like stuff like this, though, make sure to check out the Tumblr version of this post on my BMC darkfic blog, which will be embedded below)

_ _

_ [pic description was added via ao3 formatting; source will be at the bottom] _

> _ “You need to be more alluring.” _
> 
> _ "... don’t you mean attractive?” _
> 
> _ “I do not. Your attractiveness is adequate, Brooke; if you want to mask your apparently  _ latent _ queerness, you have to make them  _ **want** _ you straight. Isn’t that why your step-father defended you?”  _

Brooke Lohst is a loser.

But you know what? That was okay.

She always knew she was a weird one. The intensity of her affection for puppies, picture books, and near-constant daydreaming has lasted well-past a normalcy she can’t seem to grasp; when coupled with her inability to befriend anyone (besides the similarly self-identified loser Michael Mell), it’s not a surprise the rest of her peers have left her behind.

However, there were... ah,  _ worse _ things in her life to worry about then some mild bullying. She liked her passion well enough, and all of her true insecurities went largely unnoticed, so any insults or weird looks rarely lingered in her mind. It’s not like she was a constant target either, which helped a lot. All in all, she just planned to hunker down, wait out the awkwardness of High School like everyone else, and move on to the rest of her life... 

_ Except. _

When Brooke develops a crush on a girl she’s never talked to, after years of avoiding fairy tale romance and trying not to think about the inevitability of marriage (or how finicky her attraction to boys is in the first place), it feels like her whole world is about to cave in. She’d do anything to make sure her parents, especially  _ daddy _ , never find out... including buying an edible supercomputer from the loudest, tiniest guy in school.

* * *

_ Alright! _

Hi, hello, and here’s an AU I’ve been rolling around for a few days! You are free to do with this concept  _ whatever _ you want, but I wanted to introduce it with a good chunk of the info I’ve already worked out in my head. For a Tumblr version of this, plus an open ask and submission box to send in your thoughts, go here: [x](https://heeres-suffering.tumblr.com/post/625280310252355584/be-more-alluring-a-personality-swap-au).

So. As the CWs are... too numerous, I’m going to go with a blanket “Dead Dove: Do Not Eat” label and encourage you not to read the rest of this if you have any big darkfic triggers that could be upset by mere mention; this isn’t a fic tho, so descriptions of anything awful won’t last long. 

Although, I  _ will _ mention up front that Brooke isn’t a binary lesbian. I know the description might read like I’m setting her up to be 100% homosexual; she’s bi with a  _ strong _ preference for girls, and anyone who presents soft enough in gender or appearance. If it wasn’t for the end-game pairings, her unfamiliarity with smaller details/history of the LGBTQ+ community, and general “gay newb” status, she’d likely ID as a bi lesbian!

Now. That out of the way, there’s quite a number of pairings here beyond what it’s tagged with, and even those have to be better defined; I’m pretty sure it’s a super polyamorous and sexual AU, though you’re free to change this list as much as you’d like:

[ **bolded** are end-game ships.  _ italics _ physically hook up at least once. strike-through means they were in a relationship but break-up in some way before the ending. (H) stands for healthy, while (T) is toxic and/or noncon. underlined characters are pining for the other and may never confess their true feelings]

> Brooke/Christine (H), **_Brooke/Rich_** (H), _Brooke/Jenna_ (H), _Brooke/Michael_ (H), _Brooke/Chloe_ (T), _Brooke/her Daddy_ (T), **_Brooke/Squip_** (H), **_Brooke/Jeremy_** (soft T at first bc of mirrored canon-compliant manipulation, H later on), **_Brooke/Squip/Jeremy_** (H), **_Brooke/Squip/Jeremy/Rich_** (H), **_Rich/Moses_** (H), **_[insert every form of Rich/Mo/Squip/Jeremy here]_** (H), _Jeremy/Chloe_ (T), Jeremy/Michael (H), **_Michael/Christine_** (H), **_Michael/Christine/Mr. Heere_** (H; no, seriously), **_Madeline/Brooke_** (H)

This is, of course, a role swap AU where Brooke and Jeremy trade places based on my  _ personal _ lore for their home lives. I always have some pretty fucked ideas as I don’t imagine MB is a great place with great adults, and I pick and choose which parts of canons I use and which I don’t. 

There is no definite ending planned in mind as this isn’t an outline; it’s meta (or an imagine or w/e) for an AU that you’re free to do whatever with. 

So,

  * The big difference is that Brooke was picked by Michael, while Jeremy was picked by Chloe. Jeremy is trans and hadn’t come out yet; if Chloe had known he was a boy, she wouldn’t have grabbed him. In contrast, Michael’s never gave a shit about potential friends genders.
  * Jer and B’s personalities... are altered some. Not ALL the way, but kiiinda fusing into their roles, kinda tweaked (I'll get back to that).
  * The main point of this for me was Brooke/Squip/Jeremy, with B/Jer having a MUCH stronger focus than in canon, and a really bad Chloe acting as one of the major villains.
  * Michael gets roped into Chloe’s shit, even tho he's still generally a good guy here, bc he's worried about B and thinks she can't properly take care of herself.
  * While B DOES have a strong crush on Christine, she’s the opposite of the Squip’s “goal”; that’s (obvs) masking, or making passably digestible, her queerness.
  * Her Mom and step-’Daddy’ have reacted to her friendship w/ ‘openly gay moms, also very flamboyant and GNC’ Michael... poorly.
  * Michael thinks the solution has to be “act as aggressively yourself as you can, and if they reject you, you know me and the mom’s have a space for you”. This works for him bc he’s permanently hyper-visible, what with all of his own marginalized identities. But, not only has she flied under the radar in comparison to him for years, he doesn’t know everything about her life.
  * In fact, he doesn’t know most of it. She’s very good at hiding things.
  * Meanwhile, Jeremy, one of the more popular ‘boy... ish’ (we’ll get to this, too) people in school, is mid-psychosis and self-destruction. He actually has schizo-affective disorder--as is the case with all of my versions of Jeremy--which he needs medication for. Combined that with _so many bad influences and trauma,_ he can no longer fully control himself or his life.
  * The way he handles this (badly) is to ‘whore around’--which, besides being Chloe’s pet, is kinda why he’s so popular. Nobody respects him, but he’s viewed some form of favorably.
  * Jeremy is in a relationship with Rich, but he won't let him get as close/protective as Rich wants; Mo and Rich were doing their own man-whoring (but healthy, just droppin’ panties and making dudes and chicks swoon--yeah, Rich is out as bisexual, this is a very ‘the Squips are a good thing’ AU) to gain their standard reputation, but in the course of that, they got together with Jeremy and it became... complicated. Both of them are very "nnn" about how bad his life is for Jer.
  * The way that their personalities are altered is... okay. To explain this, I have to talk about my characterization of canon-Brooke and Jeremy in relation to this, starting with Brooke:
  * I imagine B as just a liiittle below the line of "all the way there" for sorta-similar reasons to Jeremy here: trauma, and Chloe (which is why that’s what Jeremy gets in this, it’s just WAY worse when compounded by everything else). She’s also--like me, and like almost every character I write as a result--autistic, in a near-permanent state of “not enough accommodations” and over-stimulation. This leads to a lot of dissociation and a very wandering mind, as well as being perceived as a bimbo or dumb blonde or w/e misogynistic bullshit is projected onto her by the boys she dates (she’s also much more down the middle bi outside this AU).
  * So, going back to how she is for this AU: she's actually not _super_ nerdy, despite the close connection she and Michael have. Honestly, it’s their general neurodivergent weirdness that bring them together, and so she’s mostly adopted her nerdy interests through him, whether directly a thing he likes, or finding a whimsical variant that fits her tastes.
  * Obviously, unlike Jeremy, she doesn’t mind being called a loser. She _does_ any insinuation she might be queer. This including anyone who calls her gay or a dyke.
  * She has too much Cis Male Trauma (unlike canon, where it comes from both cis angles) to really entertain the idea of a Traditionally Male Partner. This means she skews HEAVILY towards hard GNC guys at the very least, and generally finds herself most interested in the idea of enbies and women. she's also not super into butches tho, bc her trauma mixing with her sexuality has latched on to Strong Masc People Are A Threat. 
  * An expansion on her interests, in canon and otherwise: animals, ASMR/sensual service work (including massages and stuff), spending hours just sorta sitting by herself and letting her imagination wander, fairy tales, and YA-and-under fantasy books.
  * (Here, she tries to avoid het or f/f romance... except that, this past year or two, she’s started really like m/m stuff--esp after getting REALLY into drag shows, which she could enjoy safely since girls like Chloe have gotten into them too; in canon, she’s a romance fanatic)
  * Now... this is one of the really darkfic element; she's fucking her step-dad. 
  * She does this so that he doesn't walk out on her, her mom, and her little sister*. Her mom has a good-enough job as a standard office woman, but he makes enough to pay the rent on their nice townhouse and all the bills she can’t. So, after he expressed interest in Brooke and then casually mentioned he could always just _leave_ if she wasn’t comfortable, she reluctantly entered a relationship with him
  * (* = her sister is currently know as her brother; he’s like 12 or 13, and started showing signs of trans/queerness which have been Heavily Discouraged. Brooke worries about him a lot)
  * ((I didn’t use she/her pronouns bc I’m not entirely sure he would change them? This is an OC Oli created at the beginning of our interest in BMC, and we haven’t worked on him at all since, so how his characterization will be is up in the air))
  * Canonically, Brooke's "in love" with her daddy, which is a self-imposed delusion; if she actually addressed it, she’d says she’s well aware that’s not true, but it's so much easier to pretend when you’re cornered like that. Brooke’s life blows.
  * She’s a lot more honest to herself about hating him here; still, she tries to be as polite and generally-friendly as she can, doing what he says whenever he wants.
  * OKAY, THAT’S BROOKE. If any of that is badly described or potentially-offensive, it’s just bc I glossed over SO MUCH DETAIL, even in that amount of it!
  * So. Jeremy.
  * I don’t have to go over him much and we’re all mostly aware of how I feel about him and also I don’t have the energy to do this again--
  * (just... read my fics _The Devil at your Door_ or _hello yesterday_ or something... eyyy actually do that, my ao3 username is Sedusa, blah blah blah ANYWAY)
  * \--but basically: He's still very nerdy, like, he’s super into film as well as video games (which is another constant for me), but after being largely ignored in elementary, he's been trailing behind Chloe at her orders since they were in 6th grade. As a result he isn't very open about... any of his interests.
  * In 7th grade, he came out as trans to everyone. Chloe was furious, but at the same time, intrigued; this was around the time Chloe gets her own... ah shit I gotta go into that too--
  * \--yet another hc of mine is that Chloe gets a Squip on accident around this time at a party (there was one in a “”candy bowl””), and from there, she claws her way up the ladder. I... will not go into that much, but her Squip was crippled by the drugs and alcohol in her system, and therefore largely at her mercy. She’s used his power to manipulate certain things about herself and to sharpen her focus on popularity to the point she’s full-blown Alpha Bitch.
  * Man, I’ve had to go on so many tangents, I apologize.
  * Anyway, she drags Jeremy around as a punching bag. She constantly mocks Jeremy's transness, even though she usually calls him by his correct name and pronouns.
  * This has made the rest of the school follow her lead, hence why I said “boy-ish”; he’s popular, he’s _technically_ ‘well liked’, but nobody really takes him seriously. This is compounded by Chloe’s refusal to let him dress in 'dorky' casual clothes, and, as he’s both too poor to afford designer clothes and also generally hates popular guy fashion, he has to wear the hyper femme clothing Chloe specifically tells him too/
  * As such, people call him a boy but largely see him as either an idiot, a slut, an attention seeker, or all of the above.
  * So of course, in Brooke's place, his neurodivergence is more prominent than ever; every day he slips further into this psychosis and self-infantilization haze, as his his mom leaving, his dad severely depressed, Chloe's sexual violence, and other repressed trauma (see: my fic _hello yesterday_ on ao3) all weighing on him. This makes him INCREDIBLY regressed, like, all the time by Junior year.
  * And then Brooke's Squip (IE: canon Squip) falls in love with Jeremy extremely fucking hard. He pushes her to date him as a way to compromise on her queer desires, since Jeremy is _technically_ a boy, and certainly a few other straight-ish girls have hooked up with him in the past.
  * WHEW. That is a fucking lot. To wrap this up, lemme go over the interpersonal relationships not already mentioned, and what directions I think it takes.
  * First off, Madeline has a more prominent role, as I quite like her tbh; she’s a sex worker, she has her own Squip, she’s one of Chloe’s most hated enemies, and she gravitates towards both Brooke and Jeremy. She’s also Actually French, Chloe’s just weird.
  * (Anyway she prolly sees through Brooke’s straight act and asks her why she’s pretending to be a good little cishet. It rattles Brooke.)
  * Chloe is scum. This bears repeating. She DEFINITELY rapes Brooke at the Halloween party, and becomes obsessed with her, along with already being obsessed with Jeremy and Jake. 
  * Jake, by the way, has a lot of regressive behavior and impulsiveness bc he’s been in an abusive relationship off and on with Chloe for years now.
  * Speaking of Jake, moving on to his best bro: Rich doesn’t set himself on fire. He’s having a good time with his Squip.
  * But.
  * He IS set on fire at the Halloween party.
  * Instead of the Smartphone Hour being about Rich's instability, it's actually about the mystery of Someone Did It To Him But No One Saw Who It Was, They Were Disguised.
  * The answer relates to the fact that Rich and Brooke are ALSO hooking up, after she’s already with Jeremy, bc he Properly introduces her to him and the three of them hit it off really well.
  * (She initially wasn’t interested, but while Rich is loud and still kinda abrasive, his Squip doesn’t drive him to act like a bully--and in private, his nerdiness is really obvious and he’s extremely gentle with her and Jeremy. Add to that that he’s bi and trans*, when Brooke connects best w/ queer men over cishet one, and it off-sets his masc-ness enough to make him an Exception.
  * * = I always imagine him as trans. See: all of Vanceypants fics.)
  * Sooo... the culprit is actually Brooke's daddy, who sees her with this obvious heartthrob and Cannot let that be.
  * Chloe convinces Michael that the Squips are Very Very Bad and has him team up with her to force Brooke into drinking Red, with the intention to convince him to kill himself after to get him out of the way, bc she’s really going nuts at this point.
  * Eventually, he snaps out of it when he and Christine get together (he’s thought he was Full Homo all of his life, but Christine’s prolly genderqueer-ness makes him realize “oh shit, I’m bisexual”) and she starts to question why he’s acting the way he is towards Christine.
  * He also definitely has a crush on Jeremy and during his time with Chloe he kinda tried to flirt a little but couldn’t really... he’s not up for dating someone as sexually active and a push-over as Jeremy is in this.
  * However, when he snaps out of Chloe’s manipulation, he and Christine approach Mr. Heere to convince him to straighten up and help Jeremy and also bc they really need an adult to successfully fight Chloe.
  * This requires a month+ of Christine getting him to see her psychiatrist (the one who prescribes her ADHD meds). Jeremy spends the majority of his time staying with Chloe, and very rarely comes home to gather things or to make sure his dad is eating/still alive, as much as he can remember to in his own haze of mental illness. Anyway, point is, he doesn’t know Christine and Michael are there often... not that, in the course of growing close to Mr. H, they both fall for him hard and it becomes one of my stranger OT3s.
  * (God, Jeremy goes through a lot of shit in this, tho.)
  * Pre-Squip, Jenna was kinda-sorta Brooke’s friend--or, well, friend _ly_. However, she’s actually full blown “oh my God she’s wonderful” in love with Brooke.
  * Brooke isn't aware of that, esp since Jenna tries her not to be around her a lot. She's also trying to hide her own queerness, bc she’s a trans woman and she knows Chloe finding that out would be _extremely_ dangerous.
  * Eventually, Chloe succeeds in making Brooke take the Red months after canon usually ends, w/o Michael’s help. If you’re curious, Red doesn’t affect her normal Squip bc she’s had him too long and a lot of his receptors and stuff are damaged, so it’s the second one she gets in canon that turns off.
  * This plan backfires, however, as Brooke’s Squip comes back with a physical body w/ help from Rich and also-bodied-now Moses.
  * With a body, and shenanigans, Mo and Squip take out Brooke’s daddy too. His life insurance more than makes up for the loss of his income, as it’s a sizable amount. Now that Brooke feels more empowered and strong, she overrides her mother’s neglectfulness and takes control of the household w/ her boyfriends*, comes out as queer, helps her sister transition, and begin to heal from all of this trauma.
  * (* = Rich and Mo move in, as does Jeremy eventually, after graduation; Jeremy gets a psychiatrist and a therapist and prolly has to go through some intense outpatient care and possibly a stay in the hospital, before finally making major breakthroughs and looking like himself again. The five of them are now happy and in love.) 
  * Chloe, after her arm gets twisted by the Squip’s protective presence so thoroughly, gives up on Jeremy and Brooke to focus on Jake. This too gets abandoned when Rich and Mo help him cut her off, and so she stays in her own popularity bubble, bitter, until graduating and going to a community college in a different state.



All in all, things work out well in the end, but getting there is a long, difficult process. This AU fascinates me immensely and feels like a great way to examine some of my really dark headcanons about MB, as I think it’s a town similar to Derry in Stephen King’s IT--as in, just chronically The Worst Place Ever, with this, like, a miasma of low-key despair around it. People adjust and don’t question it, which is why so much of BMC is this flippant dark humor in the face of some highly questionable shit.

I’m so sorry this post is so long, but I really adore these characters and the way they can be twisted around, so I had a lot to say!

Thanks for reading <3

_ source:  _ [ _ x _ ](https://www.wallpaperflare.com/virtual-stairs-neon-architecture-direction-the-way-forward-wallpaper-aqdne) _ (link description: a free Wallpaper Flare image that I found off Google Image’s “filtered by ‘labeled and reuse with modification” feature) _


End file.
